The Ashford Legacy
by Haveyouseenmyghost
Summary: What is Alfred Ashford hadn't really been killed, nor his other half, Alexia? Updated, added onto the story please review. Ideas are welcome.
1. Alexia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil

Alexia was left for dead by Chris Redfield as a siren wailed and the lights flickered on and off. As soon as Chris left, Alexia shifted back into a form that would take up less energy; her human form. She was going to die if she couldn't heal herself any quicker. The base would be destroyed in a few minutes, but she had to get out. She had to live for her brother's sake. Alexia smirked at the thought of Alfred.

15 years ago, at the age of 12, Alexia Ashford had succeeded in making an almost exact duplicate of her brother. Some bits of the DNA code could not be copied properly, so she used some of her own in it's place. After all, she and Alfred were twins. Even when they were gone, it was still as if both of their great minds were ruling over Rockfort Island. Within a few years, the duplicate had started acting like both Alfred and Alexia, though it had started going mad towards the end of its usefulness. By then, Alexia was "sleeping" in Antarctica and could do nothing about it, though she could reach out and feel it with her mind. Alfred could not do anything about it either, as he himself was dormant somewhere deep in the recesses of the Russian Umbrella facility that was run by Vladimir Sergei. Alfred was still there, and there he would remain until Alexia awakened him.

Just before they had last left each other, Alexia had made her beloved brother a promise.

"Alfred," she had said. "Though we will be apart for many years, as soon as we emerge we will be more powerful than any force on earth, and together we will have the whole world to do our bidding."

She would do her best to keep this promise.

**A/N: I'm thinking this is going to be a one-shot, unless I get people saying hat they would like for me to continue. Please review. **


	2. Alfred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil**

Alfred Ashford opened his eyes, and they were immediately stung by the harsh, viscous fluid he was suspended in. He could hear his sister calling his name. "_...Alexia? Where are you," _he thought, unable to speak because every time he opened his mouth, the foul-tasting liquid would enter. _Alfred. _Soon he realized that he wasn't hearing the voice with his ears, he was hearing it through his mind. He tried to move his arms, but they were being restrained by something.  
"_What is this,"_ he thought to himself. He was attached by wires and cords to the top of the tank he was floating in, and as his eyes traced the cords he realized they were hooked up to a machine. He felt like a marionette, what with all the strings. It wasn't until after he tugged at the offending strings that he realized it might not have been the best of ideas. His throat started burning, bringing to his attention that he was no longer recieving oxygen. Just as everything started going dark, a man wearing a blue trench coat entered the room.  
"You idiot!" he shouted, a look of surprise on his face as he noticed what was going on. Despite the act that Alfred was drowning, he still felt his blood boiling at the disrespect. The man in the blue trenchcoat ran over to the tank and pressed a button next to it, draining the fluid. Alfred fell to his knees and immediately began coughing, choking up whatever the fluid was that he was floating in. His blond hair was sticking to his forehead as he looked up at the man in blue. The man had long, slicked back white hair and ragged scars going across his face.

"Who...are you?" Alfred gasped through labored breaths. The man chuckled and grabbed a white lab coat off of the back of a chair and threw it over him. It was then that Alfrede noticed that he was naked, and he quickly covered his scrawny body with the coat. "My name is Sergei Vladimir," the man announced with a thick Russian accent. "And you are lucky that I arrived at such a moment, seeing as you pulled out your oxygen line."

"Where am I? Where is my sister?" The blond man snivelled, looking down at his hands. They were significantly larger than he remembered...The Russian must have taken notice of this, for he started to fill Alfred in on the happenings. How Alexia Ashford had placed him in stasis just before she herself was getting ready for her slumber, so she could bond with the T-Veronica virus. Alfred vaguely remembered this, knowing that his sister had wanted to save him the indignity of watching over Rockfort Island, a meer warden of sorts for the prisoners that were kept there. For the only reason he had been kept around was for his lineage, and his sister's genius. Sergei filled him in on his replica that was sent to watch over the island in his place, and Alfred couldn't help smiling at how right his sister had been about them sending him there. But he was also infuriated, not only because of the fact that they would have sent him to the prison island, but because of the situation he found himself in.  
"_I'm sitting in a pool of filthy water on the floor, and hiding under a lab coat," _he thought to himself, snarling outwardly. This was no scenario for an Ashford to find themselves. He attempted to stand up abruptly, only to find that his legs were not stable enough to walk on. He fell back to the floor with a grimace.  
"Your muscles have atrophied," Sergei informed him. "It will be some time before you can walk properly. " He looped his arm under the blond's armpit, and assisted him to the chair that the coat had been hanging off of.  
"Russia?" Alfred questioned, remembered the plans that he and his sister had set out before going into stasis. Sergei nodded. "How long?"  
"Fifteen years, comrade."  
"Fifteen years?!" Alfred exclaimed, a look of shock on his face. "How could it have taken fifteen years for my dear Alexia to bond with the virus? Where is she? I must see her at once." The russian shrugged.  
"Haven't heard from her," he responded. Just then Alfred realized why he had woken up to begin with. _That voice_. He sat up straight as he heard it once again. "_I will be with you soon, my brother. Be wary of the soviet, he is not to be trusted." _He looked up at the man with the scars on his face and shuddered.

**A/N: So it's been about 3 years since I even thought about continuing any sort of fic, and I just remembered this one. It had an interested concept to begin with, so I'm rolling with it. Review? **


End file.
